El amor no es nada
by KatheAngeles
Summary: cuando preguntan que es amor, muchas veces nos limitamos a decir que es estar feliz con alguien, quererla y respetarla, pero que pasa cuando alguien te hace ver y entender lo que es amor de verdad?


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Cualquier otro personaje en la historia que no sea de twilight son inventados o algunos de la vida real.

_espero les guste es uno de los primeros oneshot que escribo y que subo a esta pagina C:_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que es la amor? -pregunto el profesor, todos los que estabamos en el aula quedamos en silencio, miré las caras de mis compañeros, todos pensaban en qué responder, pero nadie tenia la valentia de decir una palabra.

-Quien es capaz de responder? -volvio a preguntar el profesor mientras se ponia comodo en su silla, aun no habia valentia de nadie como para describir ese sentimiento tan grande que los seres humanos logramos sentir. Que por mas tratemos de evitarlo, nos encontrara y nos amarrara y no nos dejara salir más de él.

-Bien, como nadie logra decir algo...-fue ahi cuando interrumpí

-El amor... el amor no es nada... nada que no sea más que un sentimiento, porque si nos ponemos a pesar en esa pregunta, nadie es capaz de responderla como tal, simplemente es nada, no tiene una definicion con la cual todos podemos llevarnos...-me interrumpieron y me voltee a ver quien era.

-Si el amor no es nada, entonces como es que lo sientes?, yo digo que el amos es la alegria, el bienestar, felicidad, rabia, desesperacion, sufrimiento, confianza; si el amor no es nada como tu dices, entonces porque se siente todas esas cosas cuando nos enamoramos?, acaso nunca te has sentido asi?, nunca te has enamorado? -su mirara iba fijamente a mi, sus preguntas me clavaban como una espina en mi corazon, porque como todos y muchos, si me habia enamorado, si lo estoy, solo que de la misma persona que me ha hecho esas preguntas. me voltee para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Con lo que acabas de decir estas dando las respuestas a mi teoria, el amor es tan amplio, que terminas diciendo otros sentimientos.. es por eso que el amor no es nada, porque depende de tantas cosas que al final termina siendo solo una palabra. Cuando me refiero a que no es nada, quiero decir que el amor es tan diverso, tan amplio con sus definiciones que todos terminamos diciando otra cosa. Concuerdo contigo Edward, el amor es felicidad, alegria sufrimiento! pero que son esas cosas que acabo de decir?, son sentimiento ya encontrados!, en cambio el amor es un sentimiento que solo se ...solo se siente y que no tiene limites, no tiene una definicion exacta de lo que es, porque como tu dices y como muchos de aqui piensan, el amor es todo! pero si te pones a pensar que es ese todo?, ese todo no es nada... el amor es un sentimiento que esta conjugado por otros sentimientos que vienen mas abajo y eso hace que sintamos amor por otra persona...-lo mire y pude sentir que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, me contuve, no queria demostrar mi debilidad delante de mis compañeros, ni mucho menos de él, ambos habiamos sufrido con nuestra relacion, intentamos alejarnos y por un momento estuvimos bien, pero luego volvimos a recaer en la misma historia de la vez pasada.

-Te contradices sola Bella, dices que el amor es nada y luego dices que lo es todo, dices cosas tan enredadas que ni tu logras entenderte, vas haciando una madeja en donde te enredas y luego no sabes como salir.. -comenzo a acercarse sin quitar los ojos de mi- admite que el amor es lo que todos tenemos por conceptos, para que seguir mintiendo con tus teorias...-lo interrumpi

-no son simples teorias, es lo que yo pienso y lo que yo creo, y si le preguntas a alguien de aqui,que es el amor, de seguro respondenran algo que tu dijiste, pero si piensan bien nadie sabra definir esa palabra ese sentimiento -segui mirandolo, no podia creer que despues de todo lo que nos habiamos hecho aun podiamos dirigirnos la palabra, lo odiaba tanto que dolo queria darte una cachetada y decirle todo el odio que sentia por todo lo que me hizo sufrir, pero ahora, en este momento, mirandolo a los ojos solo queria tirarme a sus brazos y pedirle perdon por el daño que le cause.

-Tú Bella, no entiendes nada por amor, nada, porque si tuvieras un poco de entendimiento por eso comprenderiaslo que yo siento por ti -no reaccione al escucharlo, habia dicho que aun me ama? pero como era eso posible si yo lo hice sufrir tanto, como alguien puede amar a una persona despues de todo lo que le hizo.- eres tan terca, tan boba, tan tonta para darte cuenta que todo lo que hice fue para que te diras cuenta que...

-para que Edward? para hacerme sufrir, cremee que lo lograste, me hiciste sufrir saliendo con ella, demostrandome que no te importaba nada, lograste tu objetivo -habia perdido totalmente la nocion del tiempo y del lugar, ahora solo existiamos él y yo, y no me importaba quien estuviera ni que oyeran

-Eso era lo que queria que tu entendieras, pero entra esas cosas habia un mensaje implicito Bella, queria que te dieras cuenta que Sí me importas y que esas cosas las hacia porque te amo y al ver que tu salias con los demas y no me hablabas queria que tu supieras como me sentia yo, tu y tu forma de ser...como la odio, pero eso hace que más te ame Bella -me tomo de la cintura y me miro fijamente a los ojos- Dime que no me amas y te dejare en paz -no podia decirle eso, lo amaba con todo mi ser, y mas ahora que sabia que el me correspondia como antes

-Te amo, simplemente te amo y no puedo dejar de hace -en ese momento el poso sus calidos labios sobre los mios y los acompazo lentamente sin dejarme en ningun momento

-Ni que fueran tan ciegos para no darse cuenta de lo que sienten -escuche una voz mientras me separaba de él.

-Emmett no mates los lindos momentos -sonrei y me di vuelta, todos nos miraban y sonreian con tal escena, Rose regañaba a mi hermano

-que una ves me toque a mi ella es siempre quien nos molesta -rei sonrojandome y sentandome en mi debido asiento

-lo siento profesor –susurre

-y eso es el amor chicos, lo que acaban de hacer sus compañeros es lo que todos entendemos por amor, cada uno puede tenr su definicion y puede contrariarse con otra idea, pero nunca son erroneas.


End file.
